


Say it Again

by sydbee53



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydbee53/pseuds/sydbee53
Summary: When I dare to open my eyes he’s inches away from me, his green eyes warm, staring into mine. My breath catches and I stumble back against the door, instinctively grabbing Adam’s arm for support. He trips forward with me, caught off guard, and suddenly we’re almost pressed together, my back against the door, Adam’s arms on either side of me. He’s looking at me so intently that I risk raising a shaking hand, placing it on his cheek. His skin is smooth, warm to the touch, and I hear his breath catch as he closes the distance between us, his chest pressed to mine.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Say it Again

I stand up to walk Adam to the door of my apartment. “Thank you for stopping by,” I say, lowering my head in embarrassment. “I know it’s silly, I just… even with Murphy locked away-”  
  
“It’s not silly.” Before I can blink he stands in front of me, and I’m surprised to find his hand drifts to rest on my shoulder. “What happened was… terrifying.” He almost chokes on the words. It’s been months since Murphy attacked me, and I’m shocked to see the statement elicit such emotion from him. “You have a right to be afraid. And I - _we_ \- are here to protect you.”

I expect him to move his hand as has become our custom, and I brace myself for it, but he doesn’t. Instead, his fingers trail upward against the curve of my neck, coming to rest against the scars left by Murphy. I shiver at the touch, heat rising on my body as my heart begins to speed up. I let my eyes flutter shut as he traces his fingers along the scar, so faint I hardly notice it anymore, but still a part of me that will never leave. 

When I dare to open my eyes he’s inches away from me, his green eyes warm, staring into mine. My breath catches and I stumble back against the door, instinctively grabbing Adam’s arm for support. He trips forward with me, caught off guard, and suddenly we’re almost pressed together, my back against the door, Adam’s arms on either side of me. He’s looking at me so intently that I risk raising a shaking hand, placing it on his cheek. His skin is smooth, warm to the touch, and I hear his breath catch as he closes the distance between us, his chest pressed to mine. 

“Adam…” My voice is barely above a whisper as he places his hand over mine. I don’t want to pull him closer to me. But I don’t want him to push him away. So I stand frozen, afraid to break this moment, afraid to speak, afraid to breathe, to make any sound, to scare him away. 

He clasps my hand in his, pulling it away from his cheek, and I feel my heart sink… until one hand comes to rest on my waist, the other on my shoulder. He rests his forehead against mine, and I can feel the uncertainty pouring out of him, the fear. I finally break in that moment, and snake my arms up to wrap around him, to provide whatever comfort I can. I don’t know what he’s so afraid of, why he’s holding back, but I don’t want to let him go right now. I can’t let him go. 

“Eleanor.” My name sounds like velvet in his mouth, and I feel him try to pull away from me, but I hold tighter, burying my face in his shoulder. 

“Stop.” My voice is soft, but commanding. I look up at him, trying to hold back tears, trying to convey to him how much he means to me, how he’s managed to worm his way into my life, how every time he pushes me away it hurts, and… “I’m going to keep coming back.” The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. “No matter how many times you push me away and hurt me, and I tell myself enough is enough, I’m going to keep coming back to you because…” 

Suddenly I falter. The most important part, and I can’t make my mouth work! Adam rests his hands on my cheeks, his stare boring into me with an intensity that makes me weak. “Say it.” His voice is a command, gentle but wanting. When I stammer, he leans in closer. “Please, Ella.”

I swallow, standing up on tip toe so I can be as close to eye level as possible. My mouth is dry, my heart pounding against my rib cage as fast as a hummingbird. It takes all of my bravery to speak the words that have taken over my heart in the months I’ve known him, but finally I manage to shake them out: “I love you, Adam.” 

And then his lips are pressed to mine, sending a jolt of electricity all the way down to my toes as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him. Eventually I have to break for a breath, and he effortlessly hooks his hands under my thighs, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his arousal against me, but even in the heat of the moment, his touch is caring, tender. He engulfs me in his strong arms, letting his lips trail soft kisses down my jaw and neck and eliciting a soft moan from me. 

He pulls us away from the door, catching my lips in a slow, rapturous kiss that nearly makes me melt before carrying me to my bedroom. He closes the door, placing me down on the bed and then drawing away. 

I almost whine at him until he kneels by my feet, and I realize what’s happening. _I should have figured he’d be this chivalrous,_ I think to myself as he catches my ankle in his hands, unzipping my boot and setting it down. I can’t help but giggle at how gentle he is with my shoes as he removes the other one, setting it neatly beside its pair. I stand up, deciding to help him with my winter tights and carefully sliding them off, placing them nicely in my hamper so as not to ruin the mood. 

He places his hands on my waist, running his thumbs over my clothed tummy and sending shivers through me. I place my hands on his shoulders, looking up at him, feeling my heart swell at the tranquil, tender look in his eyes. “Ella.” His voice turns serious, and he raises his hand to run a thumb along my lower lip. “Are you… certain of your intentions? I don’t want to hurt you, or take advantage-”

I silence him by giving him a light kiss on the lips, before smiling up at him. “I’m certain, Adam. I promise.” 

The look in his eyes shifts, and it takes me a moment before I can recognize the expression: lust. He lowers his head so his lips are just by my neck, and I can feel his breath, warm and heavy as his fingers grasp the hem of my sweater dress. He begins to draw my dress upward, moving tantalizingly slow and letting his knuckles trace the outline of my body. I let out a soft moan as his hands pass the sides of my breasts, and he runs his nose teasingly along my collarbone before lifting my dress off of my frame. 

I’m once again charmed by how gently he places my dress to the side, before taking a moment to examine me in my bra and underwear. He doesn’t seem to mind that I’m in a simple brown t-shirt bra and panties. His eyes linger over my light brown skin and he places kisses over the freckles on my shoulders. “Exquisite,” I hear him murmur and I nearly collapse with need. 

He seems to sense my growing anticipation, and steps back, lifting his own shirt off. My breath catches at the sight of his muscles rippling, and I resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He slides his jeans off, leaving him in nothing but boxers, before placing his clothes in a neat pile to the side before turning to face me. He draws me to him, and in seconds we’re a tangle of limbs on the bed, Adam on top. I let my hands explore the curves of his body, his smooth, warm skin, and can’t help but smile in satisfaction at the soft gasps and sighs I elicit from him. His hands are still for the moment, eyes closed as he lets my hands wander. 

Eventually, I feel his hand snake around my back, unhooking my bra. This time, he tosses it to the side, having nowhere to neatly place it, and I throw my head back in laughter. I can feel a low rumble of laughter from Adam as well, his head resting against my rib cage, and I want to lose myself in that sound. I look down to see his bright green eyes sparkling back up at me, before he cautiously runs a finger over one of my breasts. My back arches and I moan, head rolling to the side. My body is so aroused even the lightest touch sends shockwaves through me, and he begins to capitalize on this. 

He places light, teasing kisses around my pert nipples, seeming to enjoy the way my body twitches in responses and I elicit short, ragged breaths. I feel like I’m close to the edge already, and he hasn’t even gotten to the best part. He raises his head, quickly pulling my panties away and tossing those to the side. I’m surprised when he settles himself above me, sliding his arm under my head, while tracing his finger down my belly, bringing his hand to rest right at my pubic bone. He never breaks eye contact with me as he lightly touches my clit and my hips buck in response, my center already wet and dripping with arousal.

I see his lips twitch in a smile, and he leans in to kiss me. As he does, he slides his finger in, and I feel like I’m seeing stars at the sensation it sends through me. The gesture is so incredibly intimate, unlike anything I’ve ever experienced with other partners. He keeps his other arm under me, holding me close, as he moves his finger out, then in, then out, finding a torturously slow rhythm that has me gasping and squealing and writhing between heated kisses and loving looks. 

I feel his thumb begin to stroke my clit and it’s not long before I’m climbing to an orgasm. “Adam…” I don’t know why I suddenly feel so shy but my eyes snap open, only to find him smiling down at me. Perhaps the first true smile I’ve ever seen on him. 

His smile, so soft and full of love, is enough to push me over the edge, and suddenly I’m crying out, shuddering as ecstasy crashes over me. Adam holds me close, our bodies crushed together, and I let my head fall back, shaking as he slowly removes his finger. I can feel myself twitch, a gasp escaping me as he rests his now free hand on my leg to steady me, planting several kisses along my chest and exposed throat. 

“I need you.” His voice is urgent against my neck, and snaps me out of my orgasmic haze. I sit up, covering his mouth with mine as he swallows me into his arms again. I manage to navigate our bodies so he’s on bottom, sitting up against my bed frame, and yank off his boxers, the last stitch of clothing between us. His need is obvious, and I look up at him with a smirk before lowering myself to him. 

I’m surprised when I feel a gentle hand at my chin, pulling me back up to look in his eyes. “No,” he says, taking my face in his hands. “I need _you._ All of you.”

I shiver at the way he says this, managing little more than a nod. His gaze is intense, and I feel so much more between us in this moment than lust and attraction. His hands are warm as he places one on my back and one on my hip, guiding me to him. I rest against his chest, and it feels like the most natural position of my life as I kiss him, a deep, passionate kiss as if this is the last time we’ll ever kiss each other. 

I finally manage to break away, lifting myself slightly off his lap. He grabs his cock in his hand, adjusting it until it’s right at my entrance. He looks at me, and when I nod, he tilts himself up. 

And then he’s in me, and my world explodes. His motions start slow, but I’m already lost in pleasure, gasping each time he thrusts his hips. One arm is locked around my waist, the other tangled in my hair, and I hear him whispering my name over and over. “Eleanor.. God, Eleanor…” 

I reach down and clasp one of our hands together, and use my other hand to cup his cheek. Our lips are locked together, only coming apart to breathe or moan. I can feel myself on the edge again, and finally have to break away as my back arches and I cry out. I feel like the earth stops spinning and every nerve is on fire as I orgasm again. When I catch his eyes I see him tense and moan before giving one last final thrust, his face contorting in sheer ecstasy. 

Adam catches me as I collapse against him, breathless, tired, radiating joy. I can feel his heartbeat against me start to settle to a normal rhythm, his breathing beginning to slow, and I close my eyes, wanting to stay this way forever. I’m afraid if I move, I’ll realize this was all a dream. 

Adam slides down into the bed, adjusting me so I’m still lying on top of him; he keeps our hands twined and his other hand resting in my hair. I finally chance opening my eyes, and look up at him. He’s looking down at me, a wistful smile on his face, and I notice his eyes are shining with unspilled tears. “Adam?” I’m afraid to spoil the serenity of the moment, but I prop myself up on his chest, fear clutching at my chest. 

He sees my expression, and wraps his arms around me. “I am okay,” he says, and he sounds assured enough I want to believe him. “I’m simply reveling in this moment with you.” 

I slide off of him, but curl into his side, draping an arm over his chest and tangling my legs into his. “Me too,” I murmur, wishing I could come up with something more eloquent to say. I’m exhausted though, basking in the afterglow of our breakthrough, wanting to say here wrapped in his warmth forever. 

“...I love you, Eleanor.” 

My heart tries to jump out of my chest, and I feel tears prick at my eyes. I crane my head up, offering a gentle kiss on his cheek before resting my head against his shoulder. His arms tighten around me, and for the first time in weeks, I drift off to sleep without fear of what lurks in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at Wayhaven fanfiction, featuring my favorite detective Eleanor Bennett and Adam Du Mortain.


End file.
